Herz an Herz: Der Anfang einer Liebe
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Meine Drabbles für Livejournal auf Deutsch, da ein paar Leute sich ganz traurig gemeldet haben, dass sie sie auf Englisch leider nicht lesen können: Seht zu, wie zwei Herzen sich finden... UsaxMamo
1. Schokolade

_Ihr habt's geschafft, ich übersetzte meine Drabbles...g_

_Naja, hier ist das Erste. Ich hoffe, es findet auch in Deutsch gefallen._  
_Da ich alle meine Drabbles zuerst in Englisch schreibe und veröffentliche, da ich deutsch-englisch nicht so gut übersetzten kann, wird diese Sammlung der anderen immer etwas hinterherhinken... nur so als Info. Smile_

Viel Spaß jetzt.  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene kein Geld mit Sailor Moon  
Danke: Wem wohl, meiner Beta natürlich! 

* * *

#1 Schokolade

Drogenentzug

Die Uhr in der Spielhalle schlug drei als das schlecht gelaunte Mädchen durch die automatischen Türen stürmte und sofort machten sich alle so klein wie möglich. Motoki versteckte sich hinter seinem gewienerten Tresen, die Kunden drängten sich tiefer in die Ecken ihrer Sitze und der kleine Junge, der auf dem Stuhl vor dem Sailor V Spiel saß, gab sein Spiel auf und rannte zu seiner nun nervösen Mutter. Nur Sekunden, nachdem er den Platz verlassen hatte, ließ sich das Mädchen darauf fallen, drückte den Reset-Knopf und ließ ihre Wut an den armen Monstern aus, die es wagten ihre Lieblingsheldin zu attackieren. 

Die einzige Person, die bei ihrer Ankunft nicht wie wild nach einem Versteck Ausschau gehalten hatte, nutzte diesen Moment, um sie sich von seinem Platz am Tresen ein wenig genauer anzusehen. Oh ja, sie sah furchterregend aus: Ihre langen goldenen Haare sahen aus, als ob sie vom Blitz getroffen worden wären, ihre blauen Augen besaßen einen verrückten und gleichzeitig sehr aggressiven Glanz und jeder einzelne ihrer Muskeln war angespannt. Kein Wunder, dass alle Angst vor ihr hatten. Sie sah aus, als würde sie einem die Zähne ausschlagen, wenn man sie nur schief ansah. - Sie schien auf Ärger aus zu sein. 

Mit einem leisen Glucksen stand Mamoru von dem Barhocker auf. Nun, er würde ihren Tag perfekt machen.

* * *

Usagi bezwang mit Sailor V ein Level nach dem anderen ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie war wütend. So wütend. Und frustriert. Verdammt sei die neue Diät, die ihr der Arzt verschrieben hatte! Verdammt sei ihre Mutter, dass sie es all ihren Freunden erzählt hatte! Und verdammt seien ihre Freunde, dass sie es so ziemlich jedem einzelnen Restaurantbesitzer gesagt hatten!

Energie-Diät. Für gesunde Haut. Für gesunde Haut ohne Neurodermitis. Eine Diät, die nur hässliche Früchte erlaubte – wie Pflaumen – und Gemüse – wie Möhren – und Reis. Eine Diät, die all die guten, fetten Sachen verbot – wie Hamburger – und Süßes – wie Gummibärchen – und - am aller schlimmsten - SCHOKOLADE!

Wie sollte sie ohne Schokolade leben! Ihre trockene, juckende Haut war zwar verschwunden, das stimmte, aber sie durfte immer noch nicht ihre lebensrettende Schokolade essen! Weil die Neurodermitis zurückkommen könnte. Pah! Wer sagte denn, dass es wirklich Neurodermitis gewesen war und nicht eine Reaktion auf den ekeligen Schleim, den der letzte Youma, den sie bekämpft hatte, auf sie gespuckt hatte? Sie konnte nicht ohne Schokolade leben, sie konnte es nicht!

Sie würde verrückt werden! Sie könnte andere verletzen! Und sich selbst! Die Leute hatten schon Angst vor ihr, und sie hielt sich erst fünf Tage an die Diät. Frau Haruna hatte sie nicht nachsitzen lassen, da sie Angst hatte, allein mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein! Motoki redete nicht mit ihr. Sogar der Idiot wagte es nicht, mit ihr zu streiten. Es war schrecklich! Ami hatte gemeint, dass sie sich wie ein Junkie auf Entzug benahm, und das stimmte wahrscheinlich auch.

Schokolade war schließlich ihre Wahldroge. Dachten ihre Freunde wirklich, dass sie die ganze Zeit über glücklich sein und keine Drogen nehmen konnte? Mit all der Kritik, den Kämpfen, dem Angeschrien-Werden, dem Zu-Spät-Kommen und den schlechten Noten? Sie würde eine riesige Depression haben, wenn sie nicht ihren Gemütsaufheller hätte. Oder hinter schwedischen Gardinen landen. Sie brauchte ihre tägliche Dosis Serotonin!

Wenigstens war Schokolade die sanfteste Droge, die sie sich hatte aussuchen können. Nicht so süchtig machend wie Heroin – während der Sommerferien, wenn keine Schule war und selten ein Youma auftauchte, brauchte sie keine Schokolade. Nach längerem (oder kürzerem) Gebrauch, spielte es einem nichts vor – sie wollte nicht irgendwann rosa Mäuse und gepunktete Elefanten sehen. Und es hatte nicht wirklich einen negativen Einfluss auf ihren Körper – natürlich konnte sie zunehmen, aber ihre Aktivitäten als Sailor Moon bewahrten sie davor. Um genau zu sein hatte sie schon drei Kilo abgenommen. 

Sie konnte nicht viel länger ohne ihre heiß geliebte Schokolade leben. Bald, sehr bald, würde sie Geiseln nehmen und sie gegen Schokolade eintauschen. 

Sailor V besiegte ein weiteres Monster als ein Hauch von Schokolade Usagis Nase erreichte. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und ihre Augen fokussierten sich direkt auf die Quelle des Geruches. Es war eine Schachtel. Eine mittelgroße, einfache, weiße Geschenkschachtel. Auf der Sailor V Maschine. 

Und sie verströmte den Geruch von Schokolade.

Mit zitternden Händen erfasste Usagi die für sie so teure Schachtel. Das Sailor V Spiel war vergessen. Tausend Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Was war in der Schachtel? Warum roch sie nach Schokolade? War Schokolade darin? Durfte sie sie essen? Oder war es nur ein schlechter Scherz? Und wer hatte sie ihr gegeben?

Der Geruch allein hatte ihre Laune schon verbessert und so erschien das allererste, ganz kleine Lächeln in fünf Tagen auf ihren Lippen, als sie langsam den Deckel anhob. In der Schachtel war...

... keine Schokolade. Zumindest keine Tafel, oder Pralinen. Es war überhaupt nichts Essbares. Es war etwas, das ihre Mutter nicht veranlassen würde, ihr eine Predigt zu halten, weil sie die Gesundheit ihrer Haut riskierte. Es war etwas, auf das sie nie gekommen wäre. Aber es würde ihre Entzugserscheinungen beseitigen.

Es waren Schokoladen-Bodylotion und Kerzen mit Schokoladenduft.

Und neben diesen wunderbaren Geschenken lag eine kleine Notiz, die darauf wartete, gelesen zu werden. Usagi nahm einen tiefen Schokoladen-Atemzug bevor sie das Papier auseinander faltete. 

_Liebe Usagi,  
ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir erzählt/gezwitschert, dass alle deine Schokoladenquellen versiegt sind. Als ein weiterer Schokoladen-Süchtiger kann ich die Qualen, die du erdulden musst, nur erahnen und fühle mit dir.  
Damit ich dich wieder lächeln sehe, habe ich mich entschlossen, dir zu helfen, deine Stoffknappheit zu überbrücken, und das auf eine Weise, die dir keine Probleme mit den zuständigen Autoritäten bereitet.Ich wünsche dir einen Schokoladegefüllten Nachmittag!  
Ein anderer Schokoholic_

* * *

Mamoru grinste, als er die Windböe hinter sich spürte und die automatischen Türen hörte. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade mit Schokoladensahne und Schokostreuseln, die er sich einmal die Woche genehmigte.

Ja, er hatte ihren Tag perfekt gemacht.


	2. Masken

_Uff!  
So viele Kommentare (Animexx)! Da mit hab ich gar nicht gerechnet! Vielen, vielen Dank!  
Ihr habt mich direkt animiert, Drabble #2 (bisher mein persönlicher Favourit) zu übersetzten.  
#4 (Englisch) ist zur Zeit bei meiner Beta, wird also auch bald kommen.  
Dann will ich euch jetzt nicht länger aufhalten!_

Disclaimer: Nix mir. Nur die Storyline smile  
Widmung: Allen lieben Kommi-schreibern!

_heagdl, Vanilla_

* * *

Gefährliche Gewohnheiten

Er war wie gelähmt, als sie nach seiner Maske griff. In dem Moment, als ihre Fingerspitzen den glatten, weißen Stoff berührten, atmete er scharf ein. Dann hob sie sie von dem kühlen Marmorboden auf und ließ ihre Finger an dem seidigen Rand entlanggleiten, anscheinend in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Himmelbaue Augen, versteckt, und gleichzeitig betont von einer anderen Maske, trafen seine Ozeanfarbenen. Es war eine schwarze Maske. Schwarz wie die Nacht, geschmückt mit Rabenfedern und silbernen Perlen. Das genaue Gegenteil zu seiner.

"Du musst vorsichtiger sein, wenn du eine Maske trägst.", tadelte sie ihn mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln. "Wenn du sie vor Mitternacht verlierst, wirst du die Magie nicht erleben." Ein strahlendes Paar wirbelte an ihnen vorbei und für einen Augenblick konnte er sie nicht sehen. Als sie wieder sichtbar würde, hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert, ihr Lächeln besaß nun einen etwas teuflischen Zug um die Mundwinkel. "Vielleicht solltest du dir eine andere Maske kaufen, Mamoru-baka. Nur ein echter Mann kann solch eine Maske angemessen tragen. Und du kommst Tuxedo Mask nicht mal ansatzweise nahe."

Mit diesen Worten gab die goldenhaarige Prinzessin ihm seine Maske zurück, drehte sich auf dem Absatz einer ihrer wunderschönen silbernen Schuhe um und verschwand zwischen den Tänzern des Maskenballs.

Ein Miniaturlächeln umspielte Mamorus Lippen als nun er den seidigen, weißen Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten ließ und er fand, im Gegensatz zu Usagi, eine kleine Unebenheit. Eine Erinnerung an sein Leben im Waisenhaus. Etwas, das – in kleinen Variationen – auf jedem seiner Kleidungstücke zu finden war.

Auf die Maske waren mit weißem, dünnen Garn, kaum sichtbar für das ungeübte Auge, zwei Worte gestickt:

_Tuxedo Mask_

Er grinste ironisch und flüsterte: "Du könntest nicht falscher liegen, Odango..."


	3. Haar

_Frohes Neues!  
Gott, häng ich hier hinterher... Naja, hier ist auf alle Fälle mal wieder was von mir. Ich werde mich bemhen in der Zukunft mehr Drabbles zu schreiben und sie dann schneller zu übersetzten (New Year's Resolution). Viel Spaß mit Drabble #3  
Ich würd mich über Kommis freuen (welcher Autor nicht?)  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts.  
Widmung: Euch allen zum neuen Jahr

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

_  
_#3 Haar

Perfekt

Er hasste es, zum Frisör zu gehen. Er liebte seine Haare und wollte, dass seine Frisur perfekt saß. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen war er nicht der Meinung, seine Haare sähen am besten aus, wenn sie neu geschnitten waren. Nein, er hatte immer das Gefühl seinem Friseur seine Wünsche auf Chinesisch mitgeteilt zu haben. Es war nie so geschnitten wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte und es war nie so gut gestylt, als wenn er es selber gemacht hätte.

Er investierte jeden Morgen eine ganze Menge Zeit in sein Aussehen. Kaufte teure Shampoos, verbrachte Minuten damit, die Wassertemperatur perfekt einzustellen und benutzte genau die richtige Menge Haargel. Deshalb sah seine Frisur jeden Morgen gleich aus – und zwar perfekt! Er wusste, dass seine Frisur eine Menge seines Charmes ausmachte und er _wollte_ dieses eine besondere Mädchen beeindrucken.

Aber ab und zu musste man sich ja mal die Haare schreiben lassen. Und deshalb saß er nun mit nassen Haaren vor einem riesigen Spiegel und ließ Enricos _Zauberhände_ arbeiten. Er beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen mit Adleraugen, als eine Bewegung im Spiegel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein Mädchen auf einem der Frisierstühle. Ihre goldenen Locken flossen ihren Rücken hinunter und fielen sogar noch über die Rückenlehne. Er bemerkte, dass der Stuhl so weit wie möglich hochgepumpt (gefahren?) war, die Frisöse sich aber trotzdem fast hinknien musste um die Haare des Engels zu schneiden. Mamoru war von den schimmernden Locken fasziniert, die im Licht wie goldener Satin glänzten und in der leichten Brise der Klimaanlage wie das Pendel eines Hypnotiseur hin und her schwangen und seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen nahmen.

Einige Minuten später war die Prozedur vorüber und das Mädchen stieg von dem Stuhl um sich seine wunderschönen Haare zu frisieren. Mit nur ein paar Handgriffen hatte sie einen Mittelscheitel gezogen und die beiden Pferdeschwänze zu ihm sehr bekannten Odangos gedreht. Hätte Enrico nicht in dem Moment seine Haare geföhnt, hätte sie sicher gehört, wie Mamoru überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Sein Mund klappte auf. Es war Usagi! Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass ihre Haare offen noch schöner aussahen.

Enrico stellte den Föhn ab und griff nach dem Haargel. Usagi ging zum Tresen, bezahlte und machte einen Termin für ihren nächsten Haarschnitt in drei Wochen. Mamoru beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen und brachte Enrico schier zur Verzweiflung, der sich verrenken musste, um sein Werk fertig zu stellen. Lächelnd hüpfte Usagi aus dem Laden und Mamoru grinste als er sein Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner nun schrecklich imperfekten Frisur zuwandte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Enrico in näherer Zukunft ziemlich häufig besuchen würde.


	4. Karma

_Huhu!  
Hier haben wir man wieder ein Drabble! Nicht ganz so kurz und auch nicht superlang, aber ich hab bald Klausuren in der Uni und ich muss lernen!  
Nächsten Samstag gibt es das zweite Kap. von Himbeermarmelade, das ist auch nicht so lang. Dann seh ich mal weiter.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß hiermit! Ich mag es sehr, denn ich mag die Atmosphäre, die am Anfang verbreitet wird und ich hatte eine Menge Spaß mit Usagis Erklärungen. *smile*_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi, aber mir gehört der Plot! (ausnahmsweise mal)

heagdl, Vanilla

* * *

# 4 Karma

Teufelskreis

Es war ein friedlicher Abend. Der Lärm der Autos auf den Straßen ließ nach und die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Spielhalle in ein warmes goldenes Licht. Nur ein paar Kunden waren noch da, genossen ihr Essen und redeten leise. Ein sanfter Seufzer entwich Mamorus Lippen als er aus dem Fenster sah. Was für ein perfekter Tag!

Mit einem leisen – wusch – öffneten sich die automatischen Türen und ein Mädchen trat ein. Sie setzte sich neben Mamoru und kopierte seine Sonnenanbeterpose, den Rücken dem Tresen zugewandt legte sie ihre Unterarme auf die Tischplatte und hob ihr Kinn ein bisschen an, sodass ihr Gesicht ganz im Sonnenlicht gebadet wurde.

Mamoru hatte sie beobachtet und hatte erwartet, dass seine friedliche Ruhe zerstört werden würde. Aber sie schloss ihre Augen um auch den kleinsten Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Fenster fiel, aufzunehmen und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Minuten vergingen während Tokios berühmt-berüchtigte Feinde schweigend nebeneinander saßen, von dem sanften, warmen gelb-rot der Sonne beleuchtet.

„Weißt du, wir sind in einem schlechten-Karma-Kreis gefangen."

Blinzelnd öffnete Mamoru die Augen und drehte den Kopf nur so weit wie er musste, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und sie sah aus, als ob sie schliefe. „Was meinst du?", murmelte er sanft, die Wärme der Sonne machte ihn schläfrig.

„Unsere Beziehung. Sie ist ein Teufelskreis aus schlechtem Karma. Du weißt doch Karma: Was du tust, fällt auf dich zurück?" Ihre Lider flatterten auf und sie sah in seine blauen Augen, in denen goldene Punkte aus Sonnenlicht tanzten.

Er nickte. „Ja, aber ich verstehe es noch nicht."

Sie seufzte, wandte sich von seinem Gesicht, das strahlte wie das eines griechischen Gottes, ab und sah aus dem großen Fenster vor ihr. „Also, wann immer du mich ärgerst, ärgere ich dich zurück. Was du tust, fällt auf dich zurück. So einfach ist das." Sie sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Ich habe herausgefunden, wie wir aus dem Teufelskreis ausbrechen können und endlich wieder ein friedliches Leben führen können. Willst du meine Idee hören?"

Er nickte wieder langsam.

„Okay. Also, da dein schlechtes Karma den Kreis begonnen hat—"

Sein Kopf wirbelte herum und er starrte sie böse an, aus seinem Gesicht waren alle Zeichen der Entspannung gewichen. „_Mein_ schlechtes Karma?"

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand und fuhr fort: „--denke ich, ist es nur fair, dass ich dir noch einmal eine Gemeinheit an den Kopf werfen darf und dann hören wir einfach auf und sind nett zueinander."

„Warte mal eine Sekunde, Odango. Warum war es mein schlechtes Karma?", wollte Mamoru wissen.

Usagis Augenbrauen hoben sich angesichts von Mamorus harschem Tonfall, aber sie erklärte sich trotzdem. „Mein Test hat dich zuerst getroffen, also hattest du schlechtes Karma. Ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast, aber dass ich dich getroffen habe _war_ die Rache für irgendwas, das _du_ getan hast."

„Vielleicht war es auch andersherum. Vielleicht war unser Treffen eine Rache für schlechtes Karma, das du angesammelt hattest. Dafür, dass du nicht gelernt und eine fünf geschrieben hast, vielleicht?"

„Nie im Leben!" Usagis Stimme hallte durch die Spielhalle und durchbrach die Stille. „Man bekommt kein schlechtes Karma für schlechte Noten sondern für schlechte Taten. Und wie es so ist, bin _ich_ ein sehr netter Mensch, vielen Dank auch. Es musst du gewesen sein!"

„Um genau zu sein bin _ich_ auch ein sehr netter Mensch." Mamoru grinste verschmitzt als er beobachtete, wie ihr Gesicht sich rot färbte und sie endlich explodierte.

„Oooh, du bist unmöglich! Den Kreis zu durchbrechen ist unmöglich! Du… ich... dummes Karma!" Wenn sie sich einen Milchshake bestellt hätte, sie hätte ihn ihm über den Kopf gekippt, da war Mamoru sich sicher. So jedoch stotterte sie nur und knetete die Hände, bevor sie sie verzweifelt in die Luft warf und aus der Spielhalle stürmte.

Immer noch grinsend setzte Mamoru sich um und nahm ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Büchertasche. Er öffnete das Buch, blätterte zu einer Seite in der Mitte und notierte sich etwas mit seinem silbernen Kuli. In seiner ordentlichen Schönschrift fügte er drei Worte zu einer langen Liste hinzu, direkt unter ‚liebt Pink', ‚Lieblingsmilchshake: Schokolade-Erdbeere' und ‚Schoko-süchtig':

_Glaubt an Karma_


	5. Kurze Röcke

_Hi!  
Ich bin mit meinen Klausuren durch! Gut, bis auf Chemie, das ist aber erst Ende März... Bis jetzt weiß ich sicher, dass ich Soziologie, Allg. Bio, ELA und Analysis bestanden habe!!!  
Zum Kapitel: Es ist nicht wirklich superromatisch und bringt die Entwicklung der Beziehung unglaublich weiter, aber es ist nicht dieses Klischee-hafte: Er sieht sie im kurzen Rock und, ach nein, so kann sie sich doch nicht zeigen, sie ist doch noch viel zu jung, aber eigentlich sieht sie ja schon voll sexy aus... Es ist eher die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ich mir schon länger gestellt habe (mehr oder minder ernstaft) und ich hoffe ich habe eine einleuchtende und witzige Antwort gefunden.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Sailor Moon.

heagdl, Vanilla

* * *

#5 Kurze Röcke

Minako stöhnte als sie sich auf das Sofa in den Gemächern ihrer Prinzessin fallen ließ, ihr langer Rock wickelte sich um ihre Beine. Rei und Makoto folgten ihrem Beispiel, während Ami ging um die Salbe zu holen.

„Göttin!", rief Minako aus, während sie sich einen riesigen blauen Fleck am Oberschenkel durch den schweren Stoff ihres orangefarbenen Rockes rieb. „Das war das schlimmste Training in Wochen!"

„Ja.", stimmte Makoto zu und versuchte sich so auf der Couch zu arrangieren, dass ihr Körper sich nicht anfühlte, als ob eine Planierraupe darüber gerollt wäre – mehrmals hintereinander. „Die neuen Attacken sollen eigentlich den Feind schneller ausschalten, aber wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie ihm nur dabei helfen uns KO zu schlagen."

„Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn wir nicht immer über den Saum unseres Rockes stolpern würden, wenn wir wegen des Rückstoßes einen Schritt nach hinten machen.", sagte Ami, die zurückgekommen war und Rei eine Tube Salbe gab.

„Danke Ami. Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich zumindest wäre nicht überall blau und grün wenn wir Hosen tragen könnten, so wie die männliche Palastwache oder die Soldaten."

„Aber das können wir nicht.", erinnerte Ami sie und seufzte. „ Artikel 515, Paragraph 23b des Mond-Grundgesetzbuches gibt vor, dass alle Frauen der Mondrasse und alle Frauen, die von einer Mondfirma angestellt sind grundsätzlich Röcke oder Kleider tragen müssen."

„Also keine Hosen für uns."

Ein silberhelles Lachen drang an ihre Ohren. Prinzessin Serenity, ihr Schützling und beste Freundin, hatte ihre Unterhaltung breit grinsend mit verfolgt. Sie sah ihre Senshi mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.

„Wisst ihr", lachte sie. „wir haben diesen Artikel letzte Woche in „Mondpolitik für zukünftige Herrscher" durchgenommen und wisst ihr was?"

„Was?", fragte Rei genervt.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Artikel nicht vorgibt, wie lang der Rock sein muss." Serenity sah zu, wie Erkenntnis in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde auftauchte und holte die Schere von ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Noch weitere Beschwerden über eure Uniform?"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask betrachtete Sailor Moon aufmerksam, während sie den neusten Youma bekämpfte. Ihr Busen unter dem dünnen Stoff ihrer Uniform, der sich auf Grund der schweren Atemzüge hypnotisch hob und senkte, ihr Hintern (und der kleine, blütenreine weiße Teil ihres Bodys), auf den er immer dann einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, wann immer sich ihr Rock auch nur ein bisschen bewegte, und ihre langen cremefarbenen Beine.

Ja, sie war ein Kunstwerk. Wunderbar schön und absolut sexy.

Wer auch immer diese Uniform, besonders dieses kleine Nichts von einem Rock, erfunden hatte, musste ein Mann sein. Und dass war der einzige Grund, warum er ihn nicht küssen würde, wenn er jemals die Chance hätte, ihn zu treffen.


	6. Blaue Augen

_Mein Lieblingsdrabble bisher!  
Viel Spaß damit!  
Vanillla_

Disclaimer: Nix mir *g*

* * *

#6 Blaue Augen

Viele glaubten, ihre Lieblingsfarbe sei Rosa.

Rosa wie Zuckerwatte.

Rosa wie die Wolken beim Sonnenuntergang.

Rosa wie die meisten ihrer Besitztümer, die sich in den vergangenen vierzehn Jahren ihres Lebens angesammelt hatten.

Rosa in allen Schattierungen, so wie die meisten ihrer Klamotten.

Und auch wenn es wahr war, dass sie gerne Rosa trug, denn es unterstrich ihre Hautfarbe, ließ sie frisch strahlen und brachte ihre blonden Haare besser zur Geltung, so war Rosa doch nicht mehr ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung und auch ihren Freunden unbekannt, war schon seit einer ganzen Weile Blau ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

Blau wie der Mitternachtshimmel.

Blau wie ihre neue, super weiche Fleecedecke.

Blau wie all ihre sexy Satin- und mit Spitze besetzten Nachthemden.

Blau, wie seine Augen.


End file.
